


You sure look like you enjoy it.

by Wonderful_Vanilla_Ice_Cream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, DomSasuke/SubNaruto, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, SemeNaruto/UkeSasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderful_Vanilla_Ice_Cream/pseuds/Wonderful_Vanilla_Ice_Cream
Summary: He's been trying really hard to hide it, his kink, but it was bound to be exposed. Of course, keeping ropes in a closet wasn't the best way to go about it... Maybe he actually wanted to be discovered.Anyway, Sasuke found out, and Naruto deserved his punishment.





	You sure look like you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeell... This is just a self indulging challenge between terrible people. The prompt was something along the line of "Dirty talk + Bondage. Around 2000-3000 words. Have fun theehee!" That's about it. I hope you will like it!
> 
> Thanks to my delicious chocolate fondant for beta-reading and pushing me to try things!

           “Everything's fine, Naruto?”. Considering the tone and expression of his boyfriend, the blond wasn't sure he actually had a say in the situation. His arms were pulled a little more toward the bed's head, stretching his upper body a bit painfully, before the rope was secured in a tight knot, letting him pretty defenseless under his dark haired lover. Their bare chests pressed together to the point he felt he couldn't breath comfortably made him hot though. That, and the delighted face of Sasuke clearly enjoying the power play, made him shiver.

           “What am I saying? You slut look like you're enjoying it quite a lot!” Oh. That was also-VERY- sexy. Naruto kept a moan to himself as the dirty talk was punctued by hips massaging his still covered -by some really annoying useless piece of cloth- crotch in a swirly move. The other seemed to notice. The way he pressed their lips together before licking the blond's could have seemed like a gentle way to ask for permission if it weren't to invade and ravish his lover's mouth the moment he dared to open it. Naruto's mind became hazy as the dark haired man openly took pleasure in forcing every moans out of the blond's throat by tending to both his hips and mouth in such a tentalizing way.

           Their mouths parted in hot breaths as Naruto tried to get the precious air back into his lungs. His partner had none of it though. Their body parted as Sasuke griped on both Naruto's hair and another piece of rope. Naruto's eyes filled with lust and anticipation. “Let's get you all wraped up like a present, ok?” Sasuke got closer to his ears to whisper playfully. “After all, you're the little bitch that bought aaall these ropes behind my back in the first place.” Naruto shivered again, definitively not because he was frightened. How much had he dreamed of this without saying anything for fear of rejection. Now that Sasuke had found out by himself this little secret, the blond had to be punished. And how good did it feel.

           The grip in his hair loosened, letting his gaze free -at the very least. Feather-like touches traced patterns in his hair before going painfully slowly toward his ear, his neck and at last his nipple. Naruto expected a bit of bittersweet pain but only felt very soft touches. Actually, it was so light it felt frustrating on another level. He met the dark gaze of the other. He could read the malicious thoughts right through them.“No, I'll chose exaclty what I give you and when I do.” He bit on his lips seeing the other slowly move in between his legs, spreading them shamelessly as he grabed two long pieces of rope.

           His boyfriend clearly liked putting on a show. Naruto clearly liked to watch so he guessed it was perfect. Sasuke bent over his lover from his new sitting position, starting to tie his bonds around Naruto's shoulders. The blond gasped. The friction against his skin, the muscle of the other pressing on his crotch, the empowered gaze of his black haired boyfriend: everything was overwhelming. A pull on the ropes to secure them made him flinch before hands reached toward his back. He guessed he had to pull his torso up. He gasped again as the movement both made him pull on his arms and get more contact on his lower body . His obedience even earned him a playfull bite on his before unsatisfied nipple. “How sick, you like this, right, you little whore?”. Groans escaped Naruto despite him trying to keep it down. Another pull on the ropes biting on his skin made him understand that a response was expected. Moans escaped his mouth as he uttered a weak “Yes” in embarassement.

           A few other tight knots and turns around his torso were done, each time earning him licks, bites and kisses on his hardened flesh and more delicious frictions all over. A star pattern also appeared on his torso in the meantime. Sasuke knew what he was doing, and he kept going further down until he didn't have to bend anymore to look well at what he was doing.

           Hands and ropes finally made their way to his thighs, first brushing the outside before stopping at his knees. “Won't you spread yourself wider for me, Naruto?” A kiss landed on his knee as the dark eyes staring at him held a smile of their own. Naruto gulped at the sexy sight before spreading his legs with lustfilled eyes. How hard he wished to be touched, after all the delicious torture he went through until now.

           A bite on his flesh, making him flinch and shudder, then licks along his inner thigh, getting nearer and nearer to the throbbing flesh still painfuly trapped in clothing, had him agonize a while longer. Each stroke of the skillful tongue made him tremble, his voice getting through more often yet only as raspy moans. He could feel the black locks of hair touching ever so slightly his rod. “Sasuke..!” What should have been an obvious plea remained ignored. “What is it, whore?”. He began ravishing the other thigh, a grin still stretching his devilish lips. “Ask nicely if you want something.” Naruto's heartbeat came even faster as his flesh kept twitching. “Please Sasuke..!” He gulped, bathing in the pleasure found in defeat. “Please touch my cock too!” “Oh? Sure.” The malice in the other's eyes didn't show he meant it.

           Taking both ropes in one hand, Sasuke started pulling, while his mouth began sucking more strongly on the thin flesh of the blond's thigh. Naruto's only relief was when a hand finally reached his crotch. However it just wouldn't throw away the cloth and the caress remained very light strokes. Naruto was in agony, ropes burning him slightly as he tried desperately to get more than flickering touches. For each of his tries, another kiss mark or bite mark appeared on his already abused skin. A bit more kisses than bites, he thought, but it was hard for him to keep count. He was at his lover's mercy. Both physically and mentally. He loved it.

           He was a mess now, sounds escaping his mouth, out of control, body twitching and trembling relentlessly. He lost all his will power as he gave up and voiced his needs again. “Anh. Sasu...ke, I beg you, I beg you..! Mnh. Take it off, touch my cock, please, I beg you.” Sasuke seemed pleased with the other's desperate voice broken every so often by moans, gasps and groans. “Ain't you the real slut, Naruto?” The blond could hardly be more embarassed, he shivered again as all the power was taken out of him “Yes I am...” “Good!”

           Finally the terrible piece of cloth flew to an unknow destination, freeing the red rod constrained for too long inside it. Sasuke teased Naruto a little longer, blowing on it as if it would do anything to relieve him before allowing the blond something a bit more satisfying. The ropes were pulled again, but all of the prisoner's attention was on Sasuke's mouth, kissing and biting gently his cock. Naruto was already a mess: he fell apart at this point. He got very vocal, pleading his lover for more. Sasuke, excited by the plea, finally took him whole in his mouth, licking the underside of the twitching flesh and the base of the head with utmost care, sucking every sounds of pleasure out of his tied up partner. Doing so, he still tried to finish his master piece, tying up his boyfriend hips, thighs and calves together. The last part was more difficult as the blond kept twitching haphazardly, but definitively worth it. Sasuke thought so when he purposely stopped touching Naruto altogether right before he tipped off the edge.

           The blurred mind of the blond couldn't understand anything at first. He wasn't satisfied for sure, yet he felt about to explode. Tears of pleasure obscured his vision. Only when he tried to move did he realize just how far his bondage has come. He couldn't move anymore. At all. Everything was tight, around him, around his wrists, around his legs. He was totally under Sasuke's power. The dark eyes gazing at him with lust made it even more obvious: he was being owned, controlled, tamed. He shook even more strongly under the rope. The thoughts, the burn, his lover's looks: he didn't even need to be touched to feel everything, his throat couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure.

           Careful not to touch him while getting as close as he could, Sasuke bent over Naruto again. “So, do you like it? You can't move anymore. You're pretty much an object at this point, no?” “Y-yeah, please use me..!” A chuckle escaped the perfect lips of the dark haired man. “It's time for my pleasure now though?” Naruto followed the pale hand of his lover going down to his own hardened cock. He was so close, yet Naruto couldn't move an inch for them to touch. He couldn't advert his gaze from the throbbing rod in his lover's hand either. He watched, lustfilled, impatient, wishing to touch, to lick, anything. “P-Please, let me lick you, let me taste..!” “Ain't you asking very nicely now?” A wide smile, far too innocent looking for the situation and words here stretched his face. “You're such a slutty one! Should I give it to you though? Will you be good..?” Naruto looked desperately at the other. “I'll be good! I promise, I'll be your good bitch..!”

           As he receveid a kiss, he feared it was another way to lure him and torture him. However, his lover did change position: on all four over him, he now had his cock over Naruto's face. While Sasuke had his head in beetween the tied up legs, getting a full view, the blond could barely catch a glance of the butt plug in his lover's entrance. “C'mon, lick it, you asked for it.” The blond avidly opened his mouth to taste the leaking cock. He could hardly bob his head tied as he was so Sasuke mercylessly started to fuck his mouth himself. Naruto's voice was now trapped in his throat a whole other way. It felt so good, he could hear Sasuke's moans even over his own: they were the best reward, he thought. In his lust filled condition, he yearned for more of these. He really wanted to be good.

           Putting his thoughts just a second in order, he choose the perfect timing to suck more strongly the head of his lover's cock. “Whaaa.?!” A wave of pleasure spread through the body that controlled everything so strictly since the beginning, shaking it so hard Sasuke had to lump on the body under him. Swallowing everything, Naruto was now facing the butt plug slightly shaken by the twitching muscle around it. It was so tempting. Sasuke would be happy with him doing his best, right? Right? He removed the butt plug with his mouth, getting another cry of pleasure from his partner before ravishing it with his tongue. He couldn't taste much of it though, for a strong bite on his thigh had him remember who was in control. He wanted to please Sasuke, instead he had angered him. Naruto shook again in anticipation.

           “I'm not sure you understand your place, bitch. You should stay put for a while.” Getting back up, Sasuke bought his hand to his entrance. He let out a few moans escape him again as he started fingering himself, widening his hole, his cock already regaining its hardness. Naruto was again forced still by his bonds with no way to touch. He could just devour his lover with his eyes: and how he wished to take everything right now.

           Sasuke kept going, teasing Naruto, sometimes offering him some caress or pinch at sensitive places with his other hand. The tension was killing the both of them, both hard as rock, leaking with precum. Naruto forfeited first. “Sasuke, I'm sorry, I've been bad, I want you, I want you..!” On his wists end himself, Sasuke still kept up with his role. “Fine, let's put your cock to good use then..!” He still teased Naruto even as he was getting their hips closer, letting the poor blond's cock brushes against his buttcheeks or thighs very lightly, as if he was not sure he wanted to allow anything anymore to his disobedient lover.

           At last, he also gave in and let himself down on the other's dick. Sasuke froze for a moment, relinquishing in the feeling. He felt so much fuller than with the but plug. None of them wished to stay still, but only Sasuke could move at this point: and so he did, making sure both of them got closer and closer to the edge, looking for the right angle to hit his sweet spot. When he found it both of their voices filled the bedroom with undistinguishable words. Despite him fisting his own erection to reach his climax, Naurto came first, his body twitching in his bonds. Sasuke rode his orgasm until he tipped himself over the edge, getting from Naruto a last cry as flesh clenched on his dick. Both twitched in extasy for a minute, getting down slowly from their height while panting heavily.

           Breath raspy, Sasuke was still trembling when he pulled the rope to let the other's wrists go. He also untied his legs before going lump on Naruto's torso, thinking it was good enough for now. It took him a last effort to reach to Naruto for a kiss before getting to rest a bit in their blissful haze...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Feel free to comment and critique, as I'm trying to improve!


End file.
